Fell For You
by Azurite
Summary: It was quite an accident that she met him-- rather, she barrelled into him. Usagi Tsukino, daydreamer at large, and girl with a past life to remember...


**Fell For You  
A Sailor Moon Fanfiction  
**Version 2.0**  
By:** Azurite — azurite AT seventh-star DOT net  
**Site:** seventh-star DOT net

**First Posted:** 12/27/01 (Apparently this fic is actually much older than that, but I'm not sure from when it originates. I've lost a ton of files from "back in the day," so it could go back as far as the mid-90s!)  
**Edited:** 08/23/09

**Rated:** PG/PG—13 (K+/T)

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon does not belong to me; it was created by Naoko Takeuchi. Manga rights also belong to Kodansha; anime rights belong to Toei. This is a not-for-profit entertainment venture only.

**Author's Notes:** This is an alternate reality fic exploring the whole "First Meeting" concept between Usagi and Mamoru, but it's not really taking place during the first season, as you'll notice from the first scene….

I wrote this a very, very long time ago, and I've decided to reformat it so it looks better, among other things. The recommendation to still check out Marianya's Sailor Moon fanfiction still stands though; I admire her as much now as I did back then.

The point of view alternates from Usagi's to a third-person narrator. I'm not going to signal these changes with anything more than a usual horizontal line, but hopefully they're not confusing.

* * *

I **know** I'm a klutz. I mean, I know it, and I try not to be such a klutz, but I guess I just am. Call it hereditary…? Anyway, so it's finally my first year of high school.  
Yes, amazing that me, little old Usagi Tsukino, could make it as far as high school.

Maybe Juuban High School doesn't care for exam scores as much as Infinity Academy, where Michiru-san and Haruka-san went for their first year, did.

In any case, not long after the school year started, I was on my way to my best friend Rei's shrine, on Sendai Hill. For once, I'd gotten out of school early, because I hadn't any homework. Ami-chan had an after school class to attend, and Minako-chan had auditions for the school play. Makoto-chan, as always, was working overtime in the Home Ec class, making snacks for today's meeting.

Since everyone else—Michiru and Haruka—was in a higher grade level, I didn't know when they'd be out of school. So I was alone, walking from school.

Around the same time, Moto Azabu let out. I figured I'd see if the Crown Game Center guy, Motoki Furuhata, was leaving school.

So sue me, I'd been crushing on the guy since I was 14, and it had taken some legwork to find out where he went to school. Now that my school was nearby, what would be the harm in walking with him? After all, we were both heading to the arcade!

I blushed while my vivid imagination carried itself away on Cloud Nine. This translated to me not paying attention in the slightest to where I was going. For the record, let it be known that that I'm not so much of a klutz as a person who daydreams a lot. I mean **a lot**.

The next thing I knew, my satchel went flying open, and my papers scattered over the ground. I'd tripped over something and nearly collided face—first with the ground— but something stopped me.

That something was a pair of strong, muscular arms, wearing the Moto Azabu uniform. The senior uniform. The **male **senior uniform. As the seconds ticked away, I finally gathered the courage to look up, but not to get up.

I had to brush one of my long blonde pigtails out of the way and I caught sight of my savior. A tall, concerned-looking young man of what looked like 18 or 19. Maybe he was one of those guys who stayed a few extra years at Moto to get a degree. Moto was one of those "escalator" schools, where you could stay there from elementary through university. Having never seen this guy around, I wondered if maybe he'd transferred in midway through his junior or senior high years, and just decided to stay on for university…if that was, in fact, where he was attending.

It didn't really matter, because the next thing I knew, I felt my face heat up like it was on fire. I knew I was blushing beet red, and I was still lying in this strange guy's arms when Motoki walked up.

* * *

"Hey, Mamor—" Motoki stopped when he saw his best friend hunched over, carrying a something with long legs and lots of blonde hair. From behind, it looked like Mamoru and Long Leggy Blonde were lip locked, but the lack of a crowd seemed to prove otherwise.

The girl's legs shifted and she tried to stand up. She fell into Mamoru's waiting arms once again, and Motoki caught sight of her neck turning an even deeper shade of scarlet.

At that exact moment, Motoki caught sight of her face, and the devil in him jumped on his shoulder and smiled maliciously.

"Usagi-chan! Hey, what are you doing here?"

Mamoru Chiba, Usagi Tsukino's savior and Motoki Furuhata's best friend, set Usagi down carefully, his gaze barely pulling away from hers. He didn't really know why, but there seemed to be something about her…

"Ah…I was going to the arcade, like I usually do…I figured we could…you know, walk together, seeing as you work there…" Usagi couldn't do anything but clutch at her satchel until her knuckles were white and stare at her twiddling feet.

Mamoru blinked a few times and looked between this new girl and his best friend. The girl was still bright red and not meeting anyone's gaze, and that's when it hit him.

'_Oh… she _likes_ him…_' A small part of Mamoru was partially disappointed, but his "rational conscience" beat that little voice into a bloody pulp before arguing how much younger she was, and what a klutz, and oh yes, she liked his best friend!

Mamoru looked towards the heavens, annoyed that he had a conscience that resembled a talkative, loud, teenager.

The conversation had carried on without him, and now Usagi and Mamoru were walking down the sidewalk.

"Hey, Mamoru, are you coming?" Motoki called from halfway down the block. Mamoru ran to catch up with them, but stayed silent and lagging a few feet as Motoki and Usagi animatedly talked.

Mamoru noted that Usagi was no longer blushing, or at least not as badly as she had been before—like a sunburned tomato. Now she was just stained with a light strawberry shade, something that made her blue eyes stand out beautifully.

"I hate my conscience…" Mamoru growled under his breath, following Usagi and Motoki into the Crown Game Center and Parlor.

As usual, Mamoru headed towards the parlor and signaled Unazuki, Motoki's younger sister, to get him his usual cup of coffee. He needed it after such a stressing day in the lab.

Unlike other high school students, Unazuki got out early on certain days, because she went to the very elite, private, all-girls, school, T.A. Girls Academy. She smiled as she poured Mamoru a hot cup of straight black French Roast, just the way he liked it. It was weird how many people came in here just for the coffee, but business was business.

Unazuki noticed Usagi speaking to her older brother and, after serving Mamoru, walked straight over to them.

"Hey, Usagi-chan! How're you?"

"Great! Well…except for when I tripped over **him**." Usagi thumbed towards Mamoru, who was sipping his coffee and quietly reading the newspaper.

"What? What did I say?" Usagi asked, confused that Mamoru hadn't said anything about the incident. Maybe he wasn't listening, because he continued sipping and reading, reading and sipping.

What Usagi didn't know was that he was listening intently to every word that she said. Though he had met her less than twenty minutes ago, he couldn't help but hang on her every word. The only problem was she obviously hated him already. She had said 'him' like it was a foul word, after all.

"Eh…nothing Usagi. But are you sure it wasn't **you** who accidentally barreled into him?" Unazuki asked lightheartedly.

She knew just as well as her brother that Usagi had a bad tendency to daydream, and thus not watch where she was going. The girl had a very active imagination…

* * *

It was strange, how the whole arcade seemed quiet. Like when someone breaks a glass in a crowded room, everyone is quiet and looks at whoever broke it. Or like if it were possible to use a remote control to 'Mute' people all at once.

Well, there goes my imagination again, overflowing with vivid analogies. No wonder I'm acing English class.

In any case, the silence confused me, and left me wondering, even after Unazuki had not-so-subtly changed the subject. I replayed the incident in my head and sweatdropped, thinking how I had just told a little white lie. My imagination had run away again, and I had been the one who tripped over Mamoru. He had probably been standing stock still.

I sighed aloud and groaned.

"You admit it then?" Motoki laughed. I turned to him, a confused expression on my face. I hadn't listened, so…but when I turned to him, my eyes seemed to paint roses and sparkling bursts of light around him like he was some kind of angel.

I cursed my overactive imagination, and my ridiculous crush on Motoki, seeing as without any kind of visual or performing art class, my crazy imagination wouldn't do me much good.

But I do like to write.

ANYWAY—

* * *

Usagi snapped back into the real world and laughed along with Motoki and Unazuki. She ordered her usual vanilla milk shake and then went off to play some games. The new Sailor V2 had just arrived, and Usagi was playing at it like a veteran gamer. She quickly topped the scores, but quit while she was ahead, complaining of a hand cramp.

"So, Usagi-chan, how was school?" Motoki asked, making polite conversation. Usagi's cheeks pinked a little and she smiled.

"Well, I actually got a 97% on my last English paper." Unazuki was walking towards Usagi and her older brother and nearly facevaulted. She carried a slightly tilted milkshake in her hands as she reached the duo, smiling as if she was trying to keep her mouth shut.

"Unazuki-san, what's wrong?" Usagi asked curiously, oblivious that Unazuki's reaction to Usagi's words resembled utter shock and a near heart attack.

Since junior high, Usagi had had a terrible record with test scores and reports, but had somehow slowly brought it up, and moved on from junior to senior high in the top 10 percent of her class.

"N-Nothing. So, what was your paper on?"

"It was a little strange…I wondered what had gotten into my teacher: 'My Past Life.'" Usagi told them, her eyes cast upward as she remembered all that she had written.

"Really? So what did you write about?"

"Well, Saiten-sensei said that if we didn't 'remember' a past life, we could make up one. I guess everyone else did, but I actually have a past life," Usagi told them, a perfectly serious expression on her face.

At that exact moment, Mamoru nearly spit out his coffee, wiping what little dripped from his lips with a napkin.

"And **what**, pray tell, is so funny, Mamoru-baka?" Usagi asked, glaring at him with all the fierceness she could muster.

* * *

_Earlier…_

"I'm sorry," Usagi muttered, unable to meet Mamoru's gaze. She was glad she had been caught though, because the last thing she needed was a torn skirt—her mother had just told her that morning that if she needed something sewn again within the next month, she'd have to do it herself. And suffice it to say, sewing wasn't one of Usagi's strong points.

"It's all right…" Mamoru murmured, his eyes captured on Usagi's red face.

"Thanks," Usagi struggled to stand, but she collapsed back into Mamoru's arms after her shoe slipped on the pavement. Mamoru suppressed a laugh as he saw the girl's pigtails flop into her face.

_'She's…almost like a bunny, trying to learn to stand.'_

"I'm Tsukino Usagi," Usagi finally said softly.

_ 'Usagi… Bunny…'_ It was coincidence, it had to be, but…

"Chiba Mamoru. Nice to meet you, Odango." Usagi glared up at Mamoru, but he smiled. The name suited her.

* * *

"**You** had a past life?" But Mamoru's tone of voice wasn't mocking or sarcastic…more like disbelieving. Serious. Like he really wanted to know. It confused me, mainly because anyone I'd ever told thought I was completely crazy or just being too imaginative again. Somehow when it came to this, having an imagination was more of a curse than a blessing.

"I…Yeah. At least I think I did." I scratched my head.

"Ooh! Usagi-chan, you have to tell! I want details!"

"There's this weird guy in one of our classes that said when you dream of past lives, and you know how you died that it will happen that way again," Motoki put in ominously. I swallowed nervously. What a reassuring thing to say to someone who says they know about a past life: you're going to die that same way!

In an attempt to not think about death and the end of my past life, I began retelling things from the beginning. This was something that made a great topic of discussion when with my friends. Well, **my age** friends at least. Michiru and Haruka thought it was "cute" that I had dreamed about a past life, but they never talked much to the rest of us anyway, so I guess "cute" was the best I could hope to get from them.

"Well, like Motoki said, I remembered it from dreams. But these aren't those kind of dreams where you're watching everyone else. It's like… reality, where you're part of the action… you can feel **everything**."

"Everything, hmm?" Unazuki giggled, a lecherous look crossing her face. I laughed aloud with her, as us girls had a tendency to make the littlest thing seem perverted.

"Wait, 'these?'" Motoki questioned. "You still have the dreams?"

"Yeah…it's sort of like an ongoing puzzle. I've got most of the picture, but it'll be a while before I get to the corners."

"Nice analogy, Usagi-chan," Unazuki approved, nodding. I smiled. I think she finally believed in my talent for writing.

"Soo…" Motoki prodded, plainly curious.

The arcade crowd wasn't very big quite yet. Most people had cram school or after school sports, so many wouldn't come in until four o'clock or so. Rei didn't even get out of school today until five, because she had archery practice, so the girls and I were planning to meet at her shrine around 5:30.

"Well, it starts like this…"

* * *

"There's this beautiful garden, very expansive and green, filled with all sorts of flowers. It's divided by strips of land, leading up to this Taj Mahal-like palace with gold  
paint and huge domes and towers and everything," Usagi elaborated, gesturing with her arms.

Mamoru was now listening intently, his coffee finished, his newspaper hardly interesting at all now. Besides, he wanted to find a little more about Usagi, and what better way than to listen to her past life?

"Each strip of land is floating on water…all the gardens are. There's tiny little lakes leading out from the main one, which expands out as big as an ocean. Every time I'm there, it's always night, and there's always the most beautiful fireworks shining in the reflection of the water…" Usagi reminisced with a smile. But her smile quickly disappeared as she went on.

"But I always have this uneasy feeling. I'm on a balcony, staring **up** at the Earth."

"The EARTH!?" Motoki gaped at Usagi.

"So…where are you, Usagi-chan? Some palace on the moon?" Unazuki asked curiously, her own imagination churning out images of what Usagi's dream world looked like.

"Exactly." Usagi smiled. Again, her smile faltered, and she went back to retelling her tale.

"I occasionally look down, as if looking for someone. I'm waiting. I watch the fireworks a little, but I'm more waiting for someone. The next thing I know, he's there."

"'He?'"

Usagi turned at the sound of Mamoru's voice, a little more than bemused that he was listening. She supposed that if she hadn't wanted him to hear, she should have kept her mouth shut.

"Yes, **he**, Mamoru-san." Usagi mentally forgave Mamoru for embarrassing her the way he did. She really should have been grateful that he'd caught her earlier, and she was, she HAD thanked him…

'_Oh, shut up_.' Usagi cursed her conscience.

"Is **he** a Prince?" Unazuki asked devilishly.

"Actually… yes. I think it must be strange, dreaming that I'm royalty…"

"Wait, **you're** royalty too?!" Motoki asked, astonished.

"Yeah," Usagi responded nonchalantly. Then she straightened her back and brushed some curlier hairs into her face. "Princess of the Moon Kingdom."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
